


It's Not Country...

by sam_gamgee



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years in the future, Wesley and Lindsey finally work out some issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Country...

Ten years. Ten. Fucking. Years.

Lindsey sighed and took another pull of his beer. You would think that after being with someone exclusively for ten years, the trust would be there. But obviously not. When he'd come home from a tour, he found Wesley angry and hurt.

The other man had found some of Lindsey's writing from early in their relationship. It had expressed feelings much darker and uncertain than what Lindsey presently felt. They had argued. Wesley wanted to know why Lindsey had never saw fit to share those feelings with him and wanted to know if they were still the same. Lindsey countered by saying that it was all in the past and that he didn't feel the same anymore. The argument had escalated and Wesley had accused that Lindsey was always touring because he couldn't stand to be with Wesley and implied that, while on the road, Lindsey wasn't faithful. Lindsey defended himself and tried to convince Wesley that he was very happy with him and that he wasn't using the tours as an excuse to run away. The only reason that he toured as much as he did was that he honestly felt that he had an obligation to the small, yet loyal, fanbase that he had built up over the past few years. And he continued that Wesley could ask anyone in the band or on the crew - he was completely faithful from the time he woke up to the time he fell asleep. Lindsey had eventually given up and said that he was going out for a bit to let them both cool off so they could discuss things more sanely.

Which was why he was now at Gino's Bar, nursing his second bottle of beer and knowing that he wouldn't be able to take it if, when he went home, Wesley asked him to leave.

Someone sat down next to him and Gino immediately brought over a double scotch on the rocks. "I'm sorry," Wesley started. "I should have known better than to take all of your writing at face value. You are, after all, a musician."

"And I'm sorry you had to see those," Lindsey replied, staring straight ahead, afraid to look at his partner. "They're from a different time when I didn't think that I deserved you."

Wesley discreetly slipped a hand onto Lindsey's thigh. "And now?"

Lindsey smiled and put a hand on top of Wesley's. He looked at Wesley and said, "And now I can't bear to live without you."

"I can't bear to live without you either."

"Why don't you come on tour with me?" Lindsey scooched a little closer and let his voice drop a bit. "That way you'll know what kind of guy I am."

"And shatter the dreams of legions of women? I doubt it."

Lindsey laughed and squeezed Wesley's hand. "Most of them would probably love you and love me more for it - especially after they hear we've been together for ten years."

"Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Just remember - it's the life I love, but it's you I can't live without." He gave Wesley a quick peck on the cheek before pulling some money out of his wallet. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Good idea," Wesley replied huskily. "Before you start sounding any more like a country song."

"It's not country, it's Kid Rock."

They quickly downed their drinks and left the bar. As they went the two blocks back to their apartment, they walked close together, their arms rubbing together more often than not.

 

Once they were behind closed doors, Lindsey asked, "So, how can I prove to you that I love you now and forever?"

"Make love to me," Wesley replied huskily, needily.

Lindsey gave him a heated look. "That could be arranged."

He closed the distance between himself and the taller man. He leaned in and captured Wesley's mouth with his own. As their tongues plundered and caressed familiar places, Lindsey could taste the scotch and the distinct flavor of Wesley mixing with the aftertaste of his beer. Fingers, nimble with experience, unbuttoned Wesley's shirt and slid it off thin shoulders. They ground their cocks together as Lindsey began kissing along Wesley's jaw and down his throat. Wesley let out a moan as Lindsey hit the juncture of his neck and collarbone. He continued to suckle and ground harder against Welsey. Lindsey felt Welsey grow hard against him and Wesley whimpered as he ran his hands under Lindsey's t-shirt, desperate for skin contact. The tee was soon gone and Wesley's hands were caressing all over as Lindsey kicked off his shoes and knelt down to take off Wesley's shoes and socks as well. Wesley put a hand on Lindsey's shoulder to steady himself.

Before Lindsey stood, he nuzzled Wesley's crotch, feeling the hard length under the fabric and running his nose along it. At Wesley's sharp intake of breath, Lindsey quickly undid Wesley's belt and slowly undid the zipper, pressing it against Wesley's cock so he'd feel it along his length. Wesley silently squeezed Lindsey's shoulder as Lindsey slid the trousers from the slim thighs to pool around his ankles. He nuzzled Wesley's cock again, this time through the fabric of his boxer-briefs and Wesley whimpered. Lindsey pulled the rigid cock and distended balls gently through the opening of Wesley's underwear. He gazed at Wesley's cock lovingly for a moment before taking the leaking tip into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Wesley moaned softly and threaded a hand through Lindsey's hair. Lindsey let go of his cock and leaned in to mouth Wesley's balls. Wesley's hold on his hair tightened as Lindsey's tongue played with each of his balls in turn before going back to his cock and sucking on the tip some more. Then he let it slip out of his nouth with a wet 'pop' and gently took off Wesley's underwear.

Lindsey stood and said, "It's been so long, let me take a look at you." He slowly circled Wesley, taking in the lightly tanned skin, the toned muscles, the flecks of gray in his hair, and the rigid cock. "So beautiful," he murmured as he kissed him again. "So, so beautiful."

"Come to bed, love," Wesley breathed, taking hold of Lindsey's hand to lead him into their bedroom.

"I would love nothing more," Lindsey whispered as he put a hand on Wesley's hip, pulled him close, and kissed Wesley's neck again. "But I don't know if I can make it that far when all I really want to do is suck you off." He whispered the last bit into Wesley's ear as he rubbed a thigh against Wesley's cock.

"Well, then," Wesley replied weakly as his breathing became shallower. "By all means - don't let me deter you."

Lindsey smiled and nuzzled the juncture of Wesley's neck and collarbone. "Glad we're in agreement."

He dropped to his knees again, Wesley's rigid cock leaking precum tantalizingly in front of him. Wesley put a hand on Lindsey's shoulder to help steady himself and began gently carding the fingers of his other hand through Lindsey's hair. Lindsey slowly took Wesley's cock in his mouth, licking and sucking along the way and paused from time to time to rake his teeth along Wesley's length, feeling shivers of pleasure run through the other man. As Lindsey took Wesley's cock back in his mouth after one such time, he glanced up because Wesley's hand in his hair had stopped. Wesley's eyes were closed and he was breathing shallowly through his mouth. An expression of complete pleasure was on his face. Lindsey took Wesley's cock all the way in, feeling the tip slid into his throat. He tightened and loosened his throat muscles around it as he continued licking and sucking. Wesley moaned softly and began to gently thrust in and out of Lindsey's mouth. Lindsey went still and gently rubbed one of Wesley's naked thighs. Wesley began to slowly fuck Lindsey's mouth, being careful of Lindsey's throat. Wesley stilled and Lindsey began sucking the tip of his cock again, knowing that Wesley was close to coming. Wesley came suddenly and Lindsey easily swallowed the semen and lovingly licked the tip clean before slowly releasing it.

Wesley pulled Lindsey up and kissed him deeply. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Lindsey asked.

"For loving me so much."

Lindsey smiled. "I wouldn't want to be doing anything else."

Wesley fondled the front of Lindsey's pants and found that Lindsey was only semi-erect. "Why don't we see if we can do something about that, hm?" he aseked.

"Sounds great," Lindsey replied with a smile as he allowed Wesley to pull him to the bedroom. "But be gentle - I've been celibate for three months."

"Don't worry." Wesley kissed Lindsey before pushing him down onto the bed. "I know how to treat you just right."

Wesley perched on the edge of the bed, straddling Lindsey's thighs. He ran his hands over Lindsey's chest and leaned down to lick behind Lindsey's ear. Lindsey moaned and lightly bucked against Wesley. Wesley quickly disvested Lindsey of his jeans and boxers and had him climb farther up on the bed, so they could stretch out. Wesley straddled Lindsey again, slowly kissing and caressing his way down Lindsey's body. He could feel Lindsey slowly hardening below him as the younger man began to squirm.

When Lindsey was hard and writhing restlessly, Wesley asked, "How do you want it?"

"Inside of you," Lindsey replied, rolling them both over so he was on top. He let the leaking tip of his cock drag along Wesley's inner thigh as he reached over to the nightstand to grab lube out of the drawer.

Lindsey smiled as he heard Wesley's sharp intake of breath and kissed Wesley deeply when he returned. He opened the lube and put a generous amount on Wesley's waiting hand before doing the same to his own fingers. Wesley leisurely pumped Lindsey's cock, coating it with the lube, as Lindsey carefully stretched Wesley's tight passage. By the time they were both ready, they were both panting and highly aroused. Lindsey turned them both onto their sides facing each other and sandwiched one of his thighs between both of Wesley's and drew Wesley's top leg over his own hip.

"Ready?" Lindsey asked as he brushed the tip of his cock across the opening of Wesley's ass.

"Always," Wesley replied before kissing him.

Lindsey continued the kiss and deepened it as he slowly pushed into Wesley. He set an unhurried pace, keeping his thrusts slow and long. They allowed the passion inside both of them to build as they continued to stroke and kiss each other. Lindsey brushed against Wesley's prostate a few times, causing him to come. The feeling of semen against his chest triggered Lindsey's orgasm and he came inside Wesley. They continued touching and rediscovering as they came down from their high.

"Stay inside me," Wesley invited as Lindsey shifted to pull out.

"You sure?" Lindsey asked. "Are you comfortable?"

"Moreso than I've been in a long time." Wesley kissed the tip of Lindsey's nose. "Welcome home."

"Yes," Lindsey replied with a grin. "Welcome home."


End file.
